Yuuhi no Yakusoku
by rukator
Summary: Eine Songfic zu Yuuhi no Yakusoku aus The Runaway Digimon Express. Vielleicht ist es auch möglich dem Verlauf zu folgen auch ohne den Film gesehen zu haben, aber es kann sicher nicht schaden Reinster Stoff für RukatoJunkies


  
Nun denn, erneut eine Fic von meiner Wenigkeit, diesmal eine Songfic zur englischen Translation des traumhaften "Yuuhi no Yakusoku", interpretiert von Orikasa Tomiko (Rukis seiyuu) und der unvergleichlichen Ai Maeda. Die nachfolgende Fic ist sicher nicht zu meinen Meisterstücken zu zählen (das war dann schon eher WMSERIP?^^), aber dennoch hoffe ich dass sie zumindest annehmbar ist ;)   
ATM überlege ich mir, sie ins Englische zu übersetzen, aber wie man dem Text vielleicht anmerken wird ist das ein Stück Knochenarbeit, das wird daher, wenn überhaupt, sicher noch auf sich warten lassen...   
Aber da dies hier vermutlich ohnehin schon niemand mehr liest: R/R nach Belieben, und vor allem: Enjoy!   


**_Yuuhi no Yakusoku_**

  
  
  
  


We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun  
I want to see you soon, please convey that feeling

  
  
Kazu. Wer sonst als Kazu, die Person für die Ruki- von Ryo vielleicht abgesehen- am wenigsten übrig hatte. Sie solle doch auch singen, hatte er gesagt, denn sie singe doch so schön...   
Natürlich hatte er das von Takato erfahren- von wem auch sonst? Renamon würde nie darüber gesprochen haben, und Guilmon... nun, Guilmon war die gesamte Dauer ihrer Geburtstagsparty hindurch damit beschäftigt gewesen, den Tisch so ratzekahl wie möglich zu mampfen (mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Impmon, versteht sich).  
Sie sollte ihm eigentlich seiner Indiskretion wegen böse sein- aber, so sehr sie sich selbst darüber erstaunte, sie konnte es nicht. Etwas sagte ihr dass Takato niemals die Absicht gehabt hatte (oder jemals haben würde) ihr in irgendeiner Form zu schaden, und ebenjene Gewissheit machte es ihr völlig unmöglich, so etwas wie Wut oder Zorn ihm gegenüber zu entwickeln- erst recht nicht, wenn sie an seinen Gesichtsausdruck dachte, als er ihr vorhin eine Luftschlange aus den Haaren gezupft hatte.  
Unwillkürlich, fast widerwillig, musste sie lächeln. Er war manchmal so unbeholfen dass sie sich einfach über ihn amüsieren musste, obschon sie sich zugleich ärgerte- und manchmal wiederum war er fast schon beängstigend erwachsen. Takato hatte viele Seiten, von denen sie nur einen Bruchteil kannte, dessen war sie sich sicher...  
Wie bei ihrem Vater...  
Auch ihn hatte sie kaum gekannt; sie erinnerte sich an ihn so gut wie gar nicht. Nur das Lied, das er ihr beigebracht hatte, war omnipräsent in ihr: _Yuuhi no Yakusoku..._   
Es war jenes Lied, dass sie unter Parasimons Kontrolle gesungen hatte, jenes Lied, dass Takato, wie es schien, tief berührt hatte- und wenn Ruki ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war das schon längst nicht mehr das einzige, was sie mit dem Jungen verband.   
  


You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart  
You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little

  
  
So oft war er für sie da gewesen, ohne dass sie es irgendwie honoriert hatte... Allein heute- und jetzt, wo sie einigermaßen zur Ruhe gekommen war und sie darüber nachdachte- hatte er ihr dreimal das Leben gerettet. Er hatte als Dukemon nicht nur jenes Parasimon getötet, das Ruki in seiner Gewalt hatte, sondern später als Dukemon Crimson Mode auch dessen kleine Armada- und er hatte, weder als Dukemon noch als Dukemon CM, sondern ganz einfach als er selbst, Ruki festgehalten, als sie vom Zugdach gefallen war. Er hatte sie- zum ersten Mal, zum allerersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte- "baka" - also Idiot- genannt, als sie ihn aufgefordert hatte, sie loszulassen, damit sie nicht beide herabfallen würden. Auch wenn sie lange davor die Augen verschlossen hatte, es war mittlerweile fast schon offensichtlich dass Takato, dieser ewige Chaot und Kindskopf, langsam zum Mann zu werden versuchte.   
Beim Stichwort "Mann" kam die Erinnerung an ihren Vater zurück, und Ruki zuckte kurz zusammen- doch wirklich nur für einen Augenblick. Sie wusste genau dass Takato anders war, dass sie ihm blind vertrauen konnte, und dass er sie niemals enttäuschen würde... Er hatte auf Locomon sein Leben für sie riskiert, und dieses so völlig neue und andersartige Gefühl, das sich plötzlich in ihrem ganzen Körper auszubreiten begann, sagte ihr, dass er es jederzeit wieder täte...  
Bedächtig erhob sie sich wieder, einen letzten Blick auf die Sonne werfend, die langsam als riesige rote Scheibe hinterm Horizont versank; und es schien fast als würde das Gestirn für einen Moment lang in einem besonders intensiven Orange leuchten, als wolle es ihr den Weg leuchten hin zu ihren wahren Gefühlen...   
Ruki schüttelte den Kopf. Pathetischer Humbug- oder?  
Wie auch immer, sie entschloss sich, nun doch zu ihrer Party zurückzukehren.  
Rumiko hatte soeben "My Tomorrow" beendet, und im aufbrandenden, frenetischen Beifall bemerkte sie zuerst niemand- außer Takato, der zusammen mit Renamon nahe am Eingang stand. Mit gesenktem Blick schlenderte er zu ihr hin und murmelte ein leises "Entschuldigung..."   
Ruki runzelte die Stirn. Er sollte sich wohl auch besser entschuldigen, immerhin...  
‚...ja? was hat er eigentlich getan?' Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben, aus dem simplen Grund dass es keine gab. Er hatte überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht, ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte überreagiert, wie schon so oft, sie hatte die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen verdrängen wollen, die sie mit jenem Lied verband...   
"Ruki...?"  
Das Mädchen schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Sie hatte Takato noch gar keine Antwort gegeben.   
"Huh...? Achso, ja, schon gut... Es war nicht deine Schuld..."  
Erstaunlich... Ihr war erst sehr selten ein derartiger Satz über die Lippen gekommen, und so leicht und mühelos überhaupt noch nie.   
Takato grinste breit: "Das freut mich zu hören. Ich würde dir doch nie..." Sein Blick wanderte zu Boden, während sich seine Ohren leuchtend rot verfärbten.   
"Ja...?" Ruki sah den Jungen mit der Fliegerbrille leicht verwirrt an.  
"Ich... Ach nichts..." Er drehte sich unbehaglich zur Seite und schien sogar noch intensiver zu erröten. "Ruki... was du gesagt hast, heute, als du beinahe von Locomons Dach herabgestürzt wärest... dass ich dich loslassen soll, damit wir nicht beide fallen..."   
Unvermittelt stürzte er plötzlich auf das Mädchen zu und nahm sie fest in seine Arme, bevor er mit belegter Stimme den Satz beendete: "...das war unglaublich dumm von dir... baka... Sag so etwas nie wieder." Er ließ die völlig perplexe Ruki wieder los und blickte sie aus feucht schimmernden Augen an. "Ich... ich brauche dich doch noch, Ruki..."  
Er schniefte hörbar, und als er spürte, dass sich eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg aus seinem linken Augenwinkel seine Wange hinunter zu bahnen begann, drehte er sich eilig auf dem Absatz herum, und mit einem bereits halb tränenerstickten "Entschuldige..." stürmte er durch die Haustür nach draußen.  
Zurück blieb eine mehr als verwirrte Partygesellschaft, die das Ganze nur teilweise mitbekommen hatte, und eine nicht minder verwirrte Ruki...  
  
  
"Wieso hast du mich vorhin nicht zu ihr gelassen?" schluchzte Takato, von seinem Weinkrampf gebeutelt. "Ich hatte endlich den Mut gefunden, aber du..."   
Ein erstaunter Ausdruck erschien auf dem Gesicht des gelben Kitsune, denn Takato hatte Renamons Präsenz bemerkt ohne dass sich das Digimon zuvor materialisiert hatte. Ebenjenes tat es nun aber, und antwortete: "Sie musste allein sein, nur ein paar Minuten... Verstehst du das nicht?"   
Takato zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. "Doch... Natürlich... Aber jetzt hält sie mich für einen völligen Idioten... wenn sie das nicht schon vorher getan hat..."   
"Das bezweifle ich." Renamon versuchte, den haltlos schluchzenden Jungen zu beruhigen, und legte behutsam eine Pfote auf seine Schulter, bevor es fortfuhr: "Du musst ihr nur etwas Zeit geben, Takato. Du bist ihr nicht annähernd so egal wie du vielleicht glaubst." Ein Lächeln erschien auf den Zügen des gelben Fuchses. "Und dass sie dir auch nicht egal ist hast du heute bereits mehrmals bewiesen..." Mit einem hastigen Blick Richtung Tür wandte sich Renamon plötzlich ab und löste sich buchstäblich in Luft auf, nur seine Stimme wurde noch leise an Takatos Ohr herangetragen: "Pass auf sie auf, Takato..."   
Der Junge hatte sich gerade rechtzeitig mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck herumgedreht um Ruki aus der Haustür treten zu sehen. Sie hatte anfangs zwar noch gezögert, aber plötzlich war alles so einfach... Sie war an der Reihe...   
Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu, und streckte dem kauernden Jungen ihre Hand entgegen.  
"Komm... Gehen wir ein Stück..."  
  


It was the first time I felt so relieved so  
I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket- do you want to go walking?

  
  
Völlig automatisiert ergriff der braunhaarige Junge die Hand des Mädchens und ließ sich hochziehen. Langsam und schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander her, auf der Straße die neben dem Makino-Haus verließ auf und ab, und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Takato anfing zu sprechen.   
"Ich... ich wollte nicht einfach so... es war nur, ich..." Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete Ruki ihm, still zu sein. "Ich weiß, Takato... Ich..." Ein schmerzliches Lächeln umzuckte ihre Lippen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, "ich hätte etwas sagen sollen. Denn..." Sie stockte, blieb unvermittelt stehen, und sah dem Jungen nun direkt in die verweinten Augen- und fast schien es, als würde genau dieser Anblick ihr den letzten Anstoß geben, den Satz zu beenden.  
"...denn ich brauche dich auch, Takato..."  
  


We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun  
In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange  
That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"  
I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling

  
  
Stille, fast schon unheimliche Stille umfing sie beide. Nur noch die letzten, schwachen Sonnenstrahlen illuminierten die Szenerie, und beide waren sie dankbar dafür- konnten sie so doch hoffen, dass der jeweils andere die feine Röte nicht bemerken würde, die sich auf ihre Züge gelegt hatte...   
Etwas geschah... etwas Undefinierbares, doch Magisches, das schon lange zwischen ihnen geschlummert, sich aber jetzt erst seinen Weg an die Oberfläche gebahnt hatte... etwas, das endgültig und unauslöschlich in ihrer beider Herzen eingebrannt war, spätestens seit dem heutigen Tag, der sie beide, Takato und Ruki, so eng zusammengeschweißt hatte- jener Tag, der sich nun, bei der flammend roten, langsam hinterm Horizont verschwindenden Sonne, seinem Ende neigte...   
Ein Lächeln erschien auf Rukis Gesicht. Ein Lächeln dass Seltenheitswert hatte, und dadurch nur noch mehr an Wert gewann- speziell natürlich in Takatos Augen. Und Ruki selbst, obwohl sie sich bewusst war was sich da auf ihre Lippen gestohlen hatte, wurde plötzlich von einem seltsam wohligen Gefühl durchströmt. Konnte es denn sein...?   
  


So that I can meet you with your very favourite  
My best smile, I'll hang in through every day

  
  
"Ich…" Ruki pausierte kurz. Was sie nun zu eröffnen hatte war mit Abstand das Schwierigste, was sie jemals sagen würde.  
"Ich... ich habe dir noch gar nicht gedankt, Takato... dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast..."  
Der Junge sah sie verdutzt an.  
"Aber das war doch selbstverständlich... Du bedeutest mir doch so viel..." Takato verzog das Gesicht, als er sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe biss. Er stellte sich vermutlich gerade wie der größte Volltrottel an...  
"Takato... Du mir auch."  
So. Sie hatte es gesagt, und obwohl sie keine Engelschöre hörte oder die Sonne plötzlich wieder rückwärts aufging, so spürte sie doch eine ungeheure Erleichterung. Sie fuhr fort: "Du bedeutest mir auch sehr viel- und das ist der Grund, warum ich mein Leben nicht mehr einfach so wegwerfen will..." Sie sah lächelnd an sich herunter. "Das ist mit ein Grund warum ich dieses T-Shirt trage, und das ist der Grund warum ich..."   
Sie beendete den Satz nicht. Stattdessen trafen sich ihre und Takatos Lippen, urplötzlich, von einer ebenso unsichtbaren wie undefinierbaren macht geleitet. Nur wenige Sekunden dauerte der erste, unbeholfene Kuss, Sekunden und doch Äonen, durchtränkt von Glückseligkeit und Euphorie, und vom hämmernden Stakkato der beiden jungen Herzen untermalt...   
  


We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun  
It might seem discouraging but we'll embrace the beautiful orange  
"It will be okay" is what that setting sun taught us  
If I really believe, that feeling will definitely reach you

  
  
Heftig atmend lösten Takato und Ruki sich wieder voneinander. Nichts, und doch alles, hatte sich verändert.  
"Ruki, es tut mir leid," stammelte Takato. "Ich..."  
"Nein..." Ruki unterbrach den Jungen. "Es.. ist in Ordnung... Ich fand es schön..." Ihre Stimme klang sanft und ruhig- was sie selbst einigermaßen erstaunte- und zitterte dennoch leicht vor Erregung. So etwas wie eben hatte sie noch nie gefühlt, eine Geborgenheit und Liebe die nicht einmal ihr Vater je in ihr hatte wachrufen können. Sie konnte das Gefühl in seiner ganzen Tragweite vielleicht noch nicht begreifen, aber sie wusste dass sie sich verliebt hatte...   
"Ich auch..." reagierte nun Takato. "Ruki... Ich glaube ich..."  
"Ich weiß." Rukis Lächeln kehrte zurück. "Ich auch, Takato... ich auch..." Nun umspielte auch Takatos Züge ein frohes Lächeln. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass Ruki seine Gefühle nicht verstehen würde, aber wie sich nun zeigte war sie unbegründet. Ruki teilte sie, und in diesem Moment, so dachte Takato, konnte es einfach niemanden auf der ganzen Welt geben, der glücklicher war als er. Und tatsächlich steigerte sich diese Euphorie noch, als Ruki seine Hand erneut erfasste und ihn wieder Richtung Party zog.   
"Komm- ich glaube, wir müssen den Anderen etwas sagen..."  
  


We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun  
Even if we are far away, We'll still feel that same orange  
"It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us  
Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts  
In the light of the love in our hearts

  


**_*~*~*~* OWARI *~*~*~*_**

  


So, das war's- wie gesagt, ich hoffe sie war akzeptabel^^  
Wie immer thx an alle Leser, special thx an alle Reviewer, und:  
**RUKATO ITSUMADEMO!**


End file.
